Songs
Several songs appear throughout the series. The songs' lyrics were transcribed by ear, and their titles are guesses at best and general descriptions otherwise. My Little Pony My Little Pony My Little Pony Aaah aah aah aah (My Little Pony) I used to wonder what friendship could be (My Little Pony) Until you all shared its magic with me Big adventure Tons of fun A beautiful heart Faithful and strong Sharing kindness It's an easy feat And magic makes it all complete You have My Little Pony Do you know, you are my very best friends Giggle at the Ghostly (Oh girls, don't you see?) When I was a little filly, and The sun was going down (Tell me she's not...) The darkness and the shadows, they Would always make me frown (She is.) I'd hide under my pillow From what I thought I saw, But Granny Pie said That wasn't the way To deal with fears at all (Then what is?) She said Pinkie You gotta stand up tall Learn to face your fears You'll see That they can't hurt you Just laugh to make them disappear HA HA HA (GASP) So, giggle at the ghostly Guffaw at the grossly Crack up at the creepy Whoop it up with the weepy Chortle at the cooky Snortle at the spooky And tell that big dumb scary face To take a hike and leave you alone And if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna... (Ahahaha haha gasp ohoho gasp oh) LAAAAAAAAAUGH! The Grand Galloping Gala (These aren't... Tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala?!) (It's the most amazing incredible tremendous super-fun wonderful terrifically humongous party in all of Equestria!) (I've always always ALWAYS wanted to go!) Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me Hip hip Hooray It's the best place for me For Pinkie (With decorations and streamers and fairy-lights and pinwheels and piñatas and pin-cushions) (With goodies like sugar cubes and sugar canes and sundaes and sun-beams and Sasparilla) (And I get to play my favorite-est of favorite fantabulous games like Pin the Tail on the Pony!) Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me 'cause it's the most galarrific superly-terrific gala ever In the whole galaxy (Wheee!) Pinkie's Buttering Up Party (Surprise!) Twilight is my bestest friend, whoopee (Whoopee!) (Pinkie...) She's the cutest, smartest, all around best po-nee (Po-nee!) (Pinkie.) I bet if I throw a super-duper fun par-tee (Par-tee!) (Pinkie!) She'll give her extra ticket to the gala to me! (PINKIE!) Junior Speedsters chant Junior Speedsters are our lives Sky-bound soars and daring dives Junior Speedsters it's our quest To some day be the very best Hop Skip and Jump (There's nothing to be afraid of! It's just a hop, skip, and a jump! See?) It's not very far. Just move your little rump You can make it if you try with a hop, skip, and jump (We don't have time for this...) A hop, skip, and jump Just move your little rump A hop skip and jump A hop skip and jump A hop skip and jump Ahopskipandjump. Ahopskipandjump! Evil Enchantress Pie's rendition She's an evil enchantress She does evil dances And if you look deep in her eyes She'll put you in trances Then what will she do? She'll mix up an evil brew And she'll gobble you up In a big tasty stew So... WATCH OUT! rendition She's an evil enchantress And she does evil dances And if you look deep in her eyes She will put you in trances Then what will she do? She'll mix up an evil brew And she'll gobble you up In a big tasty stew So... WATCH OUT! Winter Wrap Up (What exactly does everypony do?) Three months of winter coolness And awesome holidays We've kept our hoofsies warm at home Time off from work to play But the food we've stored is running out And we can't grow in this cold And even though I love my boots This fashion's getting old. The time has come to welcome spring And all things warm and green But it's also time to say goodbye It's winter we must clean How can I help? I'm new, you see What does every pony do? How do I fit in without magic? I haven't got a clue. Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! Let's finish our holiday cheer Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! 'cause tomorrow spring is here 'cause tomorrow spring is here Bringing home the southern birds A pegasus's job begins And clearing all the gloomy skies To let the sunshine in We move the clouds and we melt the white snow When the sun comes up its warmth and beauty will glow chorus Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! Let's finish our holiday cheer Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! 'cause tomorrow spring is here Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! 'cause tomorrow spring is here 'cause tomorrow spring is here Little critters hibernate Under the snow and ice We wake up all the sleepy heads So quietly and nice We help them gather up their food, fix their homes below We welcome back the southern birds so the families can grow chorus No easy task to clear the ground Plant our tiny seeds With proper care and sunshine Everyone it feeds Apples, Carrots, Celery Stalks, colorful flowers too We must work so very hard, it's just so much to do chorus Now that I know what they all do I have to find my place And help with all of my heart Tough task ahead I face How will I do without my magic Help the earth pony way I want to belong so I must Do my best today Do my best today chorus 'cause tomorrow spring is here Baking Cupcakes All you have to do is take a cup of flour, add it to the mix Now just take a little something sweet, not sour, a bit of salt, just a pinch Baking these treats is such a cinch, add a teaspoon of vanilla Add a little more, and you count to four, and you never get your filla Cupcakes – so sweet and tasty Cupcakes – don't be too hasty Cupcakes – cupcakes, cupcakes, CUPCAKES! Stitching it Together (Art of the Dress) Thread by thread Stitching it together Twilight's dress Cutting up the patterns Snip by Snip Making sure the fabric folds nicely It's the perfect color and so hip Always gotta keep in mind my pacing Making sure the clothes correctly facing I'm stiching Twilight's dress Yard by yard Fussing on the details Jewel neckline Don't you know a stich in time saves nine Make her something perfect to inspire Even though she hates formal attire Gotta mind those intimate details Even though she's more concerned with sales It's Applejack's new dress Dressmakings easy For Pinkie Pie something pink Fluttershy something breezy Blend color and form (speaking) Do you think it looks cheesy? Something brash Perhaps quite fetching? Hook and eye Couldn't you just simply die? Making sure it fits forelock and crest Don't forget some magic in the dress Even though it rides high on the flank Rainbow won't look quite a tank I'm stiching Rainbow's dress Piece by piece Snip by snip Cooped up haunch Shoulders hip Thread by thread Primmed and pressed Yard by yard Never stressed And that's the Art of the Dress Stitching it Together (Art of the Dress) (Reprise) (Speaking)''Twilight Sparkle: Now the stars on my belt need to be technically accurate. Orion has three stars on his belt, not four. (''Rarity)Stitch by stitch Stitching it together Deadline looms Don't you know the client's always right Even if my fabric choice was perfect Got to get them all done by tonight Pinkie Pie the color's too obtrusive Wait until you see it in the light I'm sewing them together (Speaking)''Pinkie Pie: Don't you think my gown would be more me with some lollipops?) ''(Speaking)''Rarity: Well I think, ''(Speaking)''Pinkie Pie: Balloons? ''(Speaking)''Rarity: Well, ''(Speaking)''Pinkie Pie: Do it! ''(Rarity)''Hour by hour One more change I'm sewing them together Take great pains Fluttershy you're putting me in a bind Rainbow Dash what is on your mind? Oh my gosh there's simply not much time Don't forget Applejack's duds must shine Dressmaking's easy Every customers call Brings a whole new revision Has to pick up the pace Still hold to my vision ''(Speaking)''Twilight Sparkle: That constellation is Canis Major, not Minor ''(Speaking)''Fluttershy: French haute couture please? ''(Speaking)''Rarity: Egh. ''(Speaking)''Applejack: What if it rains? Golashes! ''(Speaking)''Pinkie Pie: More balloons! Oh no! That's too many balloons! More candy! Oh less candy! Oh wait! I know! Streamers! ''(Speaking)''Rarity: Streamers... (Speaking)Pinkie Pie: Who's dress is this? (Speaking)Rarity: Streamers it is... ''(Speaking)''Rainbow Dash: What? ''(Speaking)''Rarity: Aren't you going to tell me to change something too? ''(Speaking)''Rainbow Dash: No, I just want my dress to be, cool. ''(Speaking)''Rarity: Do you not like the color? ''(Speaking)''Rainbow Dash: The color's fine, just make it look cooler. (Speaking)Rarity: Do you not like the shape? ''(Speaking)''Rainbow Dash: The shape's fine, just make the whole thing you know, cooler. It needs to be about 20% cooler. ''(Pinkie Pie)''All we ever want is indecision ''(Rainbow Dash)''All we really like is what we know (Twilight Sparkle)''Gotta balance style with adherence ''(Fluttershy)''Making sure we make a good appearance ''(Applejack)''Even if you simple have to fudge it ''(All but Rarity)''Make sure that it stays within our budget ''(Rarity)''Got to overcome intimidation Remember it's all in the presentation! Piece by piece Snip by snip Cooped up haunch Shoulders hip Bolt by bolt Primmed and pressed Yard by yard Always stressed And that's the Art of the Dress